


Never letting go again

by Skeletor44



Category: gotg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 04:51:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21220874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeletor44/pseuds/Skeletor44
Summary: My on take on a version of endgame with roquill I think my writing is kind of bad but I really enjoy writing things like this





	Never letting go again

Peter quill is in the final battle against thanos after 5 long years of being trapped in the soul realm. He is blasting through each one of thanos's minions until they finally get the better of him and are able to pin him down one of the minions is about to stab a blade down into Peter's chest until he gets shot and the rest do as well then he hears a voice that says "alright which one of you damn avengers did I just save I'll be expecting a thank you later" Peter sits up and answers "what the hell is a avenger that is one stupid name" then peter realizes who it is and peter is shocked and it looks like rocket is as well as he has dropped his guns and put his goggles up. Peter smirks and says "well don't I get a kiss after all it's been 5 years" rocket runs over and hugs him much tighter than he's ever hugged anybody and replies "yeah you do but after this damn fight against this big purple bastard" then says "I'm never letting you go again you're staying with me forever" they stop the hug and split up to finish the fight.

After the battle…

Peter and rocket hug once more but not just hugging but kissing as well they know that they should wait for another time but just can't after it's been so long when they split rocket notices the lifeless body of Tony Stark and rocket says "oh no" then walks over and speaks again "hey Stark I know you can't hear me I still need to say it after everything thank you for everything I know we've never gotten to know each other for those 5 years but still thank you for getting my family back". When the whole team is back on the benetar and peter and Thor have finished their arguing peter looks towards rocket and says "rocket can you come here please" rocket does and replies "what's up Starlord what do you need now" then Peter gets on one knee and takes rocket hand and speaks "rocket 5 years ago when we first fought thanos I thought we would win and that's when I planned to do this but I obviously never got to and have been stuck with this damn box for 5 years" peter then pulls out the box and opens it revealing a gold ring just small enough to fit on rockets finger peter speaks again " look I know this ain't our thing so I'll make it quick rocket raccoon will you do me the honor of becoming my rocket quill". Rocket is shocked he never expected this then he speaks "peter Jason quill my starlord i will" peter then takes rockets hand and puts the ring on his finger putting his own on as well then rocket grips Peter's shirt and Yanks him down into a kiss and rocket is just thinking this is going to be great that they're going to grow old together and live together forever. When their kiss stops rocket says what he said to peter earlier " I'm never letting go of you again"


End file.
